1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-vibratory system for beating trees and collecting fruit therefrom, and more particularly, for collecting olives, although it can also be used for picking almonds or other kinds of fruit such as citrus fruits, coffee, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several methods for picking fruit are already known, ranging from manual to mechanical and chemical methods.
One method for the manual picking and/or collecting of fruit involves beating trees with a stick. One of many drawbacks is that a considerable amount of manual labor is required, which is becoming increasing expensive. Further, this method is rather slow, and this also has a bearing on the final cost of the product. Furthermore, the manual beating of a tree is not uniformly carried out. This may cause serious damage to the tree, to the branches thereof and to the buds of the next generation of fruit, as is the case with olive trees.
The various mechanical methods known may also cause serious damage to the trees. In fact, methods are nowadays used which make trees vibrate from the trunk upwards, and in order to obtain the expected results, these vibrations have to be so strong that the whole tree structure is shaken. Other mechanical methods used to the same effect also cause considerable damage to the branches. The methods are, moreover, expensive, requiring sophisticated means.
Chemical methods are also extremely expensive and are only worth using for very large pickings. Also, due to environmental and pollution concerns, these methods require special conditions with regard to application, or at least that special care is taken.
All of these methods require a subsequent picking up of the fruit, this being another drawback of the known procedures.
The present invention completely overcomes all the disadvantages referred to above.